fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Graceful Rose
Aikatsu: Graceful Rose is a new series by SingMeloetta. The main theme of the series is roses. Plot Akahana Chiba is your average girl who lives in Kyoto, and has loved idols since she was small. She dreams of being an idol. Her best friend, Kasumi Aoiyama, tells her she has the shine of an idol and is sure she could pass the audition for Himezakura Private Girls' Academy. After she passes, her passionate idol activities finally start! Characters * Akahana Chiba She loves to design coords, and hopes to design her own brand one day. She is one the best students in her class. her best friend Sora tells her she has the shine of an idol. Rose's theme color is red, she is a sexy type and her favorite brand is Sangria Rosa. * Namika Aoiyama Namika is Akahana's best friend, and, like her,admires Midori Kudokawa. She loves idols ,the sea, playing in the rain,wearing British style or navy clothing. Her favorite brand is Futuring Girl. Namika loves skating and drawing, but her main hobby is dancing. Her theme color is blue. * Fujiko Murasaki Fujiko is a selfish and narcissistic girl, and she always says "It's me, the number one idol"! On top of that, she is always cold with her friends. She likes reading vampire stories. She almost never smiles, and only does when she is on stage. She has this character because she was lonely when she was young, the butlers in her house being the only ones to take care of her. Her favorite brand is LoLi Gothic, and her theme color is purple. * Kiku Hachimitsu Kiku is Sora and Akahana's first friend at the academy. She likes drawing and baking. She's at her free times drawing sketches of cakes that she made with her parents. In Himezakura Academy, she formed a group with Akahana and Sora which is called Miracle Flower. She is a pop type, her favorite brand is Retro Clover, and her specialty is magic tricks. * Sayuri Takamitsu Sayuri is an energetic girl who likes playing instruments, especially the piano. She loves Midori Kudokawa and is fan of her,she always goes to her concerts. She loves acting and dancing, and she has practice theater when she was small and dreams she can be a famous actress who specializes in romantic films. Her theme color is orange, she is a pop type, and her main brand is ViVid Kiss. * Madeline Sycamore A student originally from Stardom Academy in Sapparo, she is the Stardom Academy representative for the Idol School Exchange program. Her image color is pink, and she uses Sakurairo Blossom while at the academy, even though she usually uses another brand at her school. She is a cute type idol. * Midori Kudokawa Midori loves fashion and flowers. She is the top idol of Himezakura Academy. She began her idol career at the age of 8. Miki is very energetic while on the stage but is in fact a very calm girl.drinking tea, Miki loves flowers: in her manor, she has a big garden with flowers, big trees and animals Miki loves feminine clothes with flower patterns,emeralds,, and feathers. Miki participates in many competitions. Her theme color is green and her favorite brand is Aurora Fantasy, meaning that she is a cute type idol. Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:User: SingMeloetta